undertalefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Undyne
Undyne on Kuninkaallisen Vartioston kapteeni. Alphys on hänen ihastuksensa ja Undyne pitää animen katsomisesta tämän kanssa. Hän myös opettaa Papyrusta kokkaamaan. Undyne myös uskoo että ihmisten anime on ihmisten historiaa, ja pitää sen takia ihmisten "historiaa" kiinnostavana. Pelaaja voi myös mennä treffeille Undynen kanssa, jolloin hän pitää varsin koomisen kokkaustunnin pelaajalle. ULKONÄKÖ Undyne on pitkä, sininen kalamonsteri, jolla on punaiset hiukset poninhännällä ja hänen oikea silmänsä on keltainen, jossa on kissamainen pupilli. Undynen vammautunutta vasenta silmää peittää musta silmälappu. Hän pitää yleensä päällään joko Kuninkaallisen Vartioston haarniskaa tai sinisiä farkkuja ja mustaa toppia sekä punaisia saappaita. LUONNE Undynea on kuvailtu pelissä monta kertaa murhanhimoiseksi ja periksiantamattomaksi sekä kunnianhimoiseksi. Undyne tekee kaikkensa voidaakseen estää pelaajan etenemisen, ja tällä on palava halu tuhota hänet ja vapauttaa hirviöt Alamaailmasta. Undyne monesti viittaa kaikkien toiveisiin ja unelmiin, ja miten hän haluaa estää pelaajaa tuhoamasta niitä. Vaikka Undyne onkin murhanhimoinen joskus on hänelläkin tunteet. Hän nimittäin välittää kaikista hirviöistä, ei vain siksi että se on hänen osa työtään vaan koska oikeastikkin välittää. Eteenkin Papyruksesta. Jos menet Undynelle kylään hän kertoo sinulle kuinka Papyrus haluaisi olla osa Kuninkaallista Vartiostoa, mutta hän pelkää, että jos hän tekisi niin hänet revittäisiin tuhanneksi paloiksi eikä halua sen tapahtuvan, koska välittää tästä lapsellisesta luurangosta kovin paljon. Undyne on myös kuuluisa ja kaikki ihailevat tätä, mutta välillä se on hänelle vaikeaa, koska hänellä ei ole aikaa jäädä fanien alle. Undynen talo Undynen talo sijaitsee Waterfallissa, Napstablookin ja Mettatonin talon lähellä, Kaatopaikasta pohjoiseen päin. Undynen talo näyttää kalalta, jonka suu on talon ovi ja silmät ovat talon ikkunat. Talon vierellä seisoo harjoittelunukke. Kun olet Undynen talon edessa Papyruksen kanssa voit kuulla kuinka hän soittaa pianoaan kotonansa. Kun menee kylään Undynen luo, tämä osoittaa heti luonnettaan jo sanomalla "I would beat you up right there if you weren´t my houseguest" (suom. päihittäisin sinut siihen paikkaan jos et olisi vieraani). Kun Papyrus hyppää ulos Undynen talon ikkunasta, hän sanoo, että luuli todellakin että tämä olisi voinut olla ystäviä pelaajan kanssa, ja ei kai vain osannut ottaa haastetta vastaan. Tähän Undyne reagoi sanomalla, että Papyrus on väärässä, jos hän luulee etteivät he voisi olla kavereita, ja julistaa, että heistä tulee niin hyvät ystävät ettei pelaaja voisi edes ajatella ketään muuta. Undyne pyytää pelaajaa istumaan alas pöydän ääreen. Kun pelaaja istuu alas, Undyne kysyy, mitä tämä haluaisi juoda. Hän asettaa ruoanlaittopöydille sokeria, limsaa, kaakaota ja teetä. Jos pelaaja yrittää nousta pöydöstä, Undyne heittää keihään pöytään hajottaen sen kahtia, ja sanoo, että miksei hän vaikka käyttäisi sitä ja osoittaisi mitä haluaisi. Valittaessa sokeria, Undyne sanoo, että sokeri tulee teen kanssa, eikä hän todellakaan anna pelaajalle kupillista sokeria. Valittaessa limsaa hän kertoo, että limsa mädännyttää hampaat ja taisteluhengen. Kaakaota valittaessa hän on antamassa jo kupillisen kunnes muistaa, että paketti on tyhjä. Hän ei ollut ostanut enää kaakaota, koska vaahtokarkit jäivät aina Asgoren partaan kiinni. Kun valitsee teen, Undyne tuo kupillisen. Keihäällä on myös mahdollista osoittaa Undynea, jolloin tämä sanoo "A-are you hitting on me?" (suom. I-isketkö sinä minua?), tai suurta miekkaa, jolloin Undyne sanoo "Saisit miekasta vaikka tältä seisomalta jos et olisi vieraani". //teksti kesken// KYVYT Undyne on hyvä keihäiden kanssa. Taistelussa hän käyttää niitä ja nuolia. On todettu, että Undyne voi luoda keihäitä tyhjästä ja kadottaa ne. Undyne on myös todella nopea juoksija ja ei ole todistettu, mutta sanotaan että hän voi Sansin mukaan myös teleportata. Ainakin jollain tapaa. Jos Undynen tappaa Murhareitissä, hän muuttuu Undyne The Undying:iksi, tai jos sillalla Vesiputouksilla alkaa tapella Monster Kidin kanssa, Undyne tulee väliin ja ns. muuntautuu myös. Silloin Undynen pitää kasassa vain Päättäväisyys, joka viittaa siihen että Undyne olisi osallistunut Alphyksen Päättäväisyyskokeisiin. Samantyyppinen efekti nähdään, jos tapat hänet Neutraalireitillä. HISTORIA Kun Undyne oli nuorempi, hän ihaili Gersonia, joka kutsui itseään "Oikeudenmukaisuuden vasaraksi" (Tämä nimi nähdään myöhemmin Undyne taistelun teemamusiikkina, "Spears of Justice" keihäät). Gerson kertoo, että pienenä Undyne piti tätä sankarina ja seurasi häntä joka paikkaan, haluten auttaa pahojen tyyppien "hakkaamisessa". Kun pelaaja on kylässä Undynen talossa, hän kertoo, että nuorena hän yritti taistella Asgorea vastaan, ja ei saanut kuninkaaseen tietenkään yhtään tuntumaa. Asgore kysyi, haluaisiko Undyne tulla opetetuksi, ja siitä lähtien he harjoittelivat yhdessä. Viimein yhtenä päivänä Undyne voitti Asgoren, joka iloitsi ja nimitti Undynen Kuninkaallisen vartioston johtajaksi. TRIVIAA * Nimi Undyne tulee Undinesta, naisellisesta vesinymfistä Kreikan mytologiasta. Nimi voidaan liittää myös englanninkieliseen termiin undying. * Jos yrittää nimetä pudonnen ihmisen Undyneksi, vastaus kuuluu: "Get your OWN name, PUNK!" (suom. Hanki OMA nimesi, TORAKKA!) estäen nimen käyttämisen. * Jos joko Snowdrake, joku Snowdinin koirayksiköistä tai Shyren on tapettu, se muuttaa Undynin puhetta ennen hänen taisteluaan. Papyruksen tappaminen muuttaa tätä puhetta kaikista eniten. * Undynen näytetään jatkuvasti olevan oikeakätinen. Kuitenkin, Papyruksen antaman raportin jälkeen, hän pitää keihästään vasemmassa kädessään. * Vaikka Undynella on silmälappu vasemmassa silmässään, se on poissa Undynen länteen osoittavissa spriteissä. * Kun Undyne sanoo "En Guarde!", hän sanoo sen väärin. Oikea lausunta on ranskankielinen "en garde." Kuitenkin, guarde saattaa tulla sanasta guard, tarkoittaen vartijaa. * Kun pelaaja on kylässä Undynen luona, pöydällä, jonka ääreen hän istuu, on pöytäliina. Kun Undyne heittää keihään hajottaen pöydän, pöytäliina halkeaa sen mukana. * Undyne the Undying on ainoa Murhareitin päävastus, joka ei kuole yhdestä iskusta. * Undyne on ainoa hahmo joka tunnistaa Torielin Asgoren ex-vaimoksi. * Undynen taistelussa palavassa talossa hänellä on enemmän HP:ta huolimatta siitä, että hänellä ei ole panssaria päällään. * Undyne ja Toriel ovat ainoita päävastuksia, joilta pelaaja voi antautua Neutraalin reitin aikana. Kuitenkin, Undynen taistelusta voi luovuttaa vain kun pelaajan sielu on punainen. * Jos Undyne hyppää kalliolta pelastaakseen Monster Kidin, tämän HP alenee taisteluun. Toby Fox on kertonut, että halusi tällöin myös haarniskan olevan vähän murtunut, mutta unohti lisätä sen. * Undyne kertoo inhoavansa limsaa, vaikka sitä omistaakin. Alphys omistaa kupin, jossa on limsaa. Ehkä Undynella on limsaa Alphyksen takia. * Jos yrittää päästä Undynen makuuhuoneeseen, tämä sanoo, että nörttejä ei päästetä sisään, ja korjaa sitten, että jotkut nörtit on ihan okei. Tämä saattaa viitata Alphykseen. * Taistelussa Undynen talossa on ihan sama käyttääkö Fight- vaihtoehtoa vai Act- vaihtoehtoa, molemmista tulee aikaan vain 1:n HP:n vahinko * Undyne suutelee Alphystä Pacifist Runissa (Pelissä jossa säästät kaikki) mikä selvästi todistaa että he rakastavat toisiaan. cs:Undyne de:Undyne en:Undyne es:Undyne fr:Undyne it:Undyne ja:Undyne pl:Undyne pt-br:Undyne ru:Андайн sr:Индина uk:Андайн zh:Undyne Category:Päähahmot Category:Alphys